Who's better?
by JaNRaGaLlNiTe
Summary: An assassin battles with a monk and then came the interruptions and all....based on a sketch done for a class presentation....


Hey guys!! Well, I know it's been like ages since I last continued the other fic of mine, but I'm kinda free now so I'm writing a fic bout some sketch my frenz and I did for some class presentation...Actually this has been mentioned in the rodiary site but that was like so many months ago...Those who're from SMK Sri Sentosa (Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia) will know bout this...

Disclaimer : Bah...Ro does not belong to me and blablabla...but this sketch belongs to the cast of this sketch!!

Blacksmith : Wendy

Assassin : AKCH (Andy)

Monk : WWS (Sum)

Knight : SMV (MarVin)

Novice : CCK (Chor Kuan)

Narrator : JaN hehehe

**Act 1**

As always, the streets of Prontera were always flooded with merchants and blacksmiths who're selling off their forged weapons and other necessities. An assassin was strolling along the busy streets when he stopped and gazed at a female blacksmith's shop. The female blacksmith, who had two long violet ponytails hanging down her shoulders, noticed the assassin staring at her shop.

"Hello, may I help you?" The blacksmith asked.

The assassin pointed at one of the weapons she was selling. It was a Katar that he was pointing at. Without hesitating, he asked, "How much is that?"

"Oh, that is a Katar. It suits you well. It comes in a pair. It costs exactly 10 thousand zeny." The blacksmith replied while rubbing her hands with glee. _Hehehe...A customer at last..._

The serious-looking assassin quickly took out exactly 10 thousand zeny from his leather pouch and handed it over to the female blacksmith. "Is that enough?"

The blacksmith was very happy and said, "Oh, yes, yes! Thank you very much!! Hope to see you again!!" The blacksmith handed the weapon to him and waved him goodbye.

"I am lucky because I'm good at using weapons with both hands and found this kind of weapon. Now I'll be better than anyone else." The assassin boasted.

At that very same time, a cool-looking female monk was resting under a big, shady tree. The monk heard what the assassin said and she got irritated by his words.

"Yea right..." She thought.

She walked over to him and said, "Excuse me; I heard that you said you were better than anyone else."

"Yes, I did say that." The assassin said as he pointed out his new piece of weapon to her.

"You should not be too proud of yourself." The monk replied with a stern voice.

"Why? I am just telling the truth." The assassin continued as he lifted his Katar into the air.

"Truth? You gotta be kidding. Your weapon is the one that is strong, not you." The monk said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you're jealous because you don't have any weapons at all."

"I can be better without a weapon."

"Do you want to fight? I can prove to you that I'm better than you, or anyone else."

"Sure, I'll fight and I'll prove to you that what you said is just a big fat lie."

Some person holding a mike: Ting, ting, ting!!! The battle starts between the assassin and the monk. Who will win the battle? The assassin strikes first but he missed. Then the monk strikes but she also missed. They were attacking each other but not even a blow hits. This is an even battle, ladies and gentlemen!! It looks like it's not gonna end!! No matter how it seemed impossible to finish the battle, they are still fighting and are not giving up!!

"Dang, she's better than I've expected. But I'm not gonna lose to her!" The assassin thought to himself.

The monk however, thought, "He's good, but I'm not gonna let some arrogant assassin win this!"

At the same time, a knight passed by and noticed a battle was going on. Well, the knight looked like a normal knight, but he's actually a peacekeeper at heart.

"I must stop this battle!!" he thought to himself as he saw the assassin attacking but the monk dodged the attack.

He yelled out, "Please!! Please-" until he tripped comically on a small stone and fell right before the assassin and the monk.

The assassin and the monk both stopped fighting when they saw the knight fell. A sweatdrop was formed by the side of their heads

"-Do not fight!!" The knight continued as he got up and swept away the dust from his armor.

"It's none of your damn business so don't interfere with our battle." The assassin yelled.

"What will you get by fighting each other?" The knight said as adjusted his armor.

"This battle is gonna prove who is better; a person with a weapon and without a weapon." The assassin said.

"Please stop fighting now. I do not want to use force to stop you." The knight said as he looked at the knight and the monk.

"Hey!! Don't look at me like that! He started it!" The monk cried.

"It doesn't matter who starts it as long as you two stop it." The knight continued, but much to his disappointment, the assassin and the monk continued fighting and acted as though the knight's words were never mentioned.

"I've had it, since you both are not stopping, I'll have to use force to stop you." The knight said.

The assassin and the monk stopped at stared at the knight. The knight draws his so-called sword, which turned out to be an umbrella, but it got stuck to the belt. The assassin and the monk had a sweatdrop forming by the side of their heads and the knight continued pulling the 'sword' harder and it was drawn. Unfortunately, the sword was drawn too hard that it swung and knocked the assassin's head by accident. The assassin fell unconscious to the ground. But for some reason, the monk thought he was dead. The knight just kept quiet.

The monk got angry and yelled, "Now look at what you've done! You killed him!! How can I continue with the battle?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose...he deserves it anyway.." The knight said as he looked at his yellow umbrella.

"Why are you so cruel?!" The monk shouted.

"God has the right to judge anything and give any punishment to anyone. I killed him because God punished him to be killed." The knight mumbled.

"So you're blaming God for all this. I'll punish you for that and for killing a person!!" the monk continued shouting.

The knight looked up to the sky and mumbled to himself, "Oh God, if I'm not wrong, please protect me and prove that what I did was for you."

The same person with a mike : Another battle starts and now it's between the monk and the knight! The monk strikes first, giving the knight a few blows but he was able to defend it with his yellow 'sword' and he strikes back!! This is interesting, ladies and gentlemen!!

With one hard swing of the knight's trustable 'sword', he knocked the monk hard on her head.

"I....can't...believe it.....you're..so...strong...." The monk said before she fainted.

The knight kneeled on the ground and looked up with his hands up in the air(comically), "Oh God, thank you for protecting me.." and bowed down.

It so happen that at the same time, a female novice was passing by and saw the three of them on the ground and thought that they were dead. She saw a Katar and picked it up.

"What is this? Can I use it??" She asked herself.

It seemed that the knight didn't notice the novice and continued bowing.

"Ah! There's someone! I should ask her!" the novice said excitedly as she walked towards a blacksmith.

"Erm....excuse me, may I ask you something?" The young novice asked.

Well, the female blacksmith was the person who sold the Katar to the assassin....

"Yes, you may. What would it be?" the female blacksmith said.

The little female novice showed the weapon to the blacksmith and asked, "What weapon is this? How can I use it?"

"Oh, it's a Katar. You can stab people with it. It's very sharp and you should be careful. Hmm...this kind of weapon should be in a pair. How come there's only one with you?" The blacksmith explained.

"Oh, it's because I found it.." the novice replied.

"Then you should go and pick up the other one. This weapon will not be effective if it's not in a pair." The blacksmith continued with her explanation.

"I'll go get it now.." The novice said as she went back to the place where she found the weapon and picked the other Katar. "Ah, there it is! Luckily no one picked it up yet."

The knight, however, still didn't notice that there was a novice near him. He got up and gazed into the blue sky again, saying, "Thank you God!"

The novice was surprised. "What happened to this dead knight? Did he become an undead? If that's the case, I must kill him!" The novice walked towards the 'dead' knight and stabbed him. Well, not exactly stabbing, but just poking him. The knight thought he was really stabbed.

"Ahh.....why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong? Am I guilty?" the knight said as he fell to the ground looking at the sky. "I .......must....live...." the knight continued in a comical manner. He soon fainted in shock from the 'stab'.

"Wow!! I killed a monster for the first time!! This weapon is great!! I think I'll keep it!!!" the novice jumped in joy and walked away.

Well...just a great move..not great weapon I can say...(sweatdrops)..

**THE END.........**

****

Well, reading the story is not enough. Those guys who witnessed the sketch played will hav a hard time to stop laughing. It's because that MarVin, who played the knight character was such a funny guy that the whole class loved him!! (Blames myself for not getting a video camera sooner)

Well, after this act, we actually did a 2nd act, which didn't hav any RO stuff but I'll still write it anyway...at least...just for the laughs...

If u guys are wondering what is the L finger move, it's actually the thumb and the index finger placed below the chin to make a cool look....I hope u guys get what I mean...

And oh yea, Chor Kuan acted as Nemo, cuz she does look a lil bit like Nemo...well, MarVin's the one who said it...

**Act 2**

MarVin : Nemo....nemo......nemo.....

Wendy : Would you just shut up? Ur irritating me! (takes her pencil case and smacks Marvin hard on the face)

MarVin : (got slapped but he managed to do the L finger move below his chin) Hehehe...

CCK : (walks in)

MarVin : Ah!! There you are Nemo!! We've been looking for you!! It's marching time now..

JaN : (commands everyone to stand in line and commands the line of ppl to start marching)

MarVin : (marches like a clown)

JaN : (commands MarVin to go out of the line)

The line of marching people walked away and MarVin was left all by himself.

MarVin : HMMPH!! (speaks in a very pampered and yet, hurt tone) You all don't want me, I go and dance ballet!! (while he speaks, he's actually holding a hankie...making him look gay)

MarVin then dances ballet until.....

MarVin : Ahhh!! Cramp!! Cramp!! (falls on the floor comically)

Class : (laughs non-stop)

Well, that's it for this fic I'm writing so far.........gonna post another one soon if I hav the time since my exam is comin....and sadly, it falls on my bday!!!! Sob!!!!!

My bday is on the 27th September to ur info........(sweatdrops)

Ja ne!


End file.
